starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Grent Notimo - The Master Assassin
Name: Grent Nalju Kyramud Nickname: Golden Eye Species: Gurlanin/Talortai hybrid Age: 4025 Distingusihing Features: Depends on form taken. In natural state: Black fur, red sith runes. 2m tall. In human state: Beige skin, clear complexion. 2m tall. In dragon state: Silver iridencent scales, can be fire-like when angry. 6m tall. 30ft wingspan. In rancor state: ''Bull rancor. 3.5m tall. '''Eye colour:' Always red and black clouds, no matter what form taken. Affiliation: Aliit Notimo, Mandalorians, Jedi, Sith, Galactic Republic, CIS, Empire, True Mandalorians, Exchange, New Republic, Mandalorian Protectors, Galactic Alliance, Galactic Senate. Grent was born on Qiilura 3985 BBY to Gurlanin parents. His father was a skilled assassin, and taught Grent from an early age how to: see, but not be seen; move, and not be heard; and kill, without being killed. His mother was very adept at shape-shifting, one of the gifts of the Gurlanin race. She taught Grent how to utelize this skill to take the form of anything in the Galaxy, however, being a slow learner, Grent could only take on a few forms, namely: Human, Rancor and, his favourite form, Arkanian Dragon, as well as his normal form. When he was 6, Qiilura was raided by Mandalorian forces. They slaughtered Grent's parents and took him hostage. He was then taken to Dxun, where the Mandalorians were impressed by his fighting skill. They trained Grent in the Mandalorian ways, and he stayed with them for many years, refusing many offers to join one of the clans. In 3976 BBY, the Mandalorian Wars started. Grent went out with a few other select Mandos, as a strike team, with the aim of destroying a planet's defences before the main fleet arrived. However, in 3965, Grent was captured by Jedi on Dantooine. He was questioned for weeks about the Mandalorian plans, but never once tortured. Grent grew to respect the Jedi, but also learned their weaknesses. By 3960, at the end of the Mandalorian Wars, Grent had begun his Jedi training, his species being naturally Force-sensitive. Grent was still on Dantooine when Revan was brought there by Bastila Shan. Two weeks after the departure of Revan and Bastila, Grent fell to the darkside. He had felt it before, but decided to hold it back, until he had learned all the Jedi's secrets. However, the Jedi in the Enclave became suspicious of Grent's need for information, and began to watch him carefully. Grent's master, and two other senior Jedi, were told to subdue Grent. However, when confronted by his master, Grent went into a blind rage, killing most of the Jedi in the Enclave, all except the Jedi Masters, who escaped. When Malak arrived, he felt a great power in the Force. Assuming it to be the large number of Jedi in the Enclave, Malak proceeded to bombard it. Grent contacted Malak, and told him of what had happened. In disbelief, Malak went down to meet the young Sith. Upon arrival, Malak sould feel the power radiating off of Grent. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Malak sent Grent to Malachor V, to study there. Whilst there, Grent underwent advanced Sith training, quenching his thirst for knowledge and power. In an experiment involving Sith Alchemy, Grent fused his blood with that of a Talortai, giving him immunity to aging, and the ability to regenerate injuries very quickly. He became the first, and only, Gurlanin/Talortai hybrid. However, until Grent's natural life was over, 500 years later, he endured agony everyday, as the blood in his veins tried to repel each other. Grent stayed on Malachor until 3,951. He left when Darth Traya returned, sensing an end. Grent was right. The Exile followed Traya and activated the Mass Shadow Generator, tearing the planet apart. At this point, Grent drops out of all knowledge. It is thought that he went to the Unknown Regions, to meditate. Whatever happened, Grent doesn't return into know space for nearly 3000 years. In 60 BBY Grent returned and fought in the Mandalorian Civil Wars on the side of the True Mandalorians. Explaining who he was to his new brothers (and proving it with datapads left at the Mandalorian outpost on Dxun), Grent quickly became a respected and feared Mandalorian. However, during his years in meditation, Grent no longer wanted power, or titles, so when Jaster Mereel was killed in 52 BBY, Grent refused to become the new Mand'alor, instead taking a step backwards into the shadows. In 44 BBY, at the Battle of Galidraan, Grent fought against the Jedi, but without his lightsaber (as it was destroyed on Malachor V). Ordered by Jango to try and get reinforcements, Grent narrowly escaped capture, and fled the planet, going to Nar Shaddaa. There Gren worked for the Exchange as an assassin, and quickly rose up the ranks. 22 BBY, the Clone Wars erupt. Palpatine contacted Grent, and they met in secret (Grent taking the form of one of Palpatine's advisors). Palpatine asked Grent to become one of his personal assassins, which Grent readily accepted. Grent killed numerous leaders on both sides, and was key in turning the tide of many battles. In 21 BBY whilst on a mission, Grent first met Chaab Notimo, who was fighting for the CIS. Although neither of them knew it at that time, they would become great friends. 19 BBY, the Clone Wars end. Palpatine sent Grent out to hunt Jedi in the Unknown Regions. Whilst there, Grent returns to his meditation place, and starts the Empire of Darth Grent, or EDGe. It is unknown why Grent chose to give himself the Sith mantle. When asked, he merely replied, "It made the empire's abbriveation sound cooler." 39 years later in 20 ABY, Grent infiltrated the wedding of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. With the purpose of killing both Luke and Mara. However, someting stops Grent, and instead, he becomes friends with Luke, and told him what he had done. Luke tried to convince Grent to become a Jedi again, but he refused, choosing to stay neutral. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, in 25 ABY, Grent fought against the invaders with the Mandalorian Protectors. A few years into the war, in 27 ABY Grent re-met with Aliit Notimo. They stayed in touch throughout the entire war, and often co-ordinated attacks together. Along with his new clan, Grent returned to Dxun at the end of the war, and rebuilt many structures there, and in Iziz. Grent then became Prætor of the Senate Guards, and Gaan Be Alor of Aliit Notimo, after losing Dxun and Onderon. After Chaab left the Notimos, and left Grent as Alor, Grent slowly dissolved the clan, stopping an impending war and earning much respect from other members of the Mando'ade. Grent joined the Drayven Aliit, and became Gaan be Alor once more. He was also promoted by Admiral Ackbar, to Admiral of the Galactic Rangers. Now, Grent is Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate, soon to become the Galactic Council. He also runs the Galactic Senate Radio, and was made Gaan be Mand'alor to the newest Mand'alor, Nico Fett.